wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.2/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu NOCNY NAPAD. Nieobecność pułkownika żywo zaniepokoiła nas wszystkich. Była ona dowodem, że myśli zawsze o tej przeszłości, którą pragnęliśmy zatrzeć w jego pamięci. Ale cóż było robić? niepodobna iść za nim nie wiedząc, w którą stronę granicy nepalskiej skierował swe kroki. Trzeba więc było czekać. Pułkownik wróci niezawodnie przed końcem sierpnia, ponieważ był to ostatni miesiąc, jaki mieliśmy spędzić w sanatorjum, przed udaniem się na południowy zachód, drogą wiodącą do Bombaju. Rana Kalaganiego po kilku dniach o tyle się podgoiła, że mógł wrócić do kraalu. W początkach sierpnia padały tak gwałtowne deszcze, że nawet żaby mogłyby od nich dostać kataru, jak mówił kapitan Hod; przy końcu miesiąca pogoda ustaliła się nieco, dozwalając nam robić wycieczki w okolice Tarryani. Często odwiedzaliśmy kraal, ale Mateusz Van Guitt był bardzo niezadowolony, gdyż brakowało mu jeszcze lwa, dwu tygrysów i dwu lampartów – a pragnął opuścić tę okolicę w pierwszych dniach września. Jakby na przekór, zamiast pożądanych, inni nieproszeni goście łapali się w jego zasadzki. I tak czwartego sierpnia w jedną z nich złapał się piękny niedźwiedź. Właśnie podczas naszej bytności w kraalu, chikarisowie przytoczyli mu w klatce wielkiego jeńca pokrytego czarnem futrem, z ogromnemi włochatemi uszyma. – A cóż mi po tym nicponiu! – zawołał dostawca wzruszając ramionami. – Brat Ballon!… brat Ballon!… powtarzali Hindusi. Widać Hindusi są siostrzeńcami tygrysów a braćmi niedźwiedzi. Mateusz Van Guitt patrzał na brata Ballona z wyraźnem niezadowoleniem. Chciał tygrysa, a złapał się niedźwiedź, cóż mu po nim. Indyjskie niedźwiedzie nie znajdują amatorów na targach europejskich, same tylko amerykańskie i północne są dość poszukiwane, więc jako handlarz pocóż miał trzymać i żywić zwierza, który pewnie nie powróciłby nawet kosztów przewozu. – Czy chcesz go pan? – zapytał kapitana. – A mnie on na co? – odrzekł tenże. – Możesz kazać zrobić z niego befsztyk, rzekł dostawca. – Kłaniam się uniżenie! odpowiedział kapitan. Jeść befsztyk z zabitego niedźwiedzia, to jeszcze ujdzie – ale zabijać aby zrobić z niego befsztyk, toby mi nie dodało apetytu. – Kiedy tak, więc wróćcie mu wolność – rozkazał dostawca. Odsunięto klatkę daleko od kraalu i otworzono drzwi. Brat Ballon, wyraźnie zawstydzony swojem położeniem, nie dał się prosić. Wyszedł z klatki, potrząsł łbem zapewne na podziękowanie i uciekł mrucząc radośnie. – Zrobiłeś pan dobry uczynek – rzekł Banks do dostawcy, niechybnie przyniesie ci szczęście. Jakoż nie długo spełniła się przepowiednia inżyniera. Mateusz Van Guitt, ja i kapitan Hod udaliśmy się do lasu w towarzystwie Foxa, mechanika Storra i Kalaganiego, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy przytłumiony ryk. Ścisnąwszy się w gromadkę, aby nie zostać napadnięci pojedynczo, zwróciliśmy się ku miejscu skąd ryk wychodził. Gdy już uszliśmy z pięćdziesiąt kroków, dostawca zatrzymał nas nagle; zdawało się, że z ryku poznał zwierza. – Tylko proszę, nie strzelajcie panowie bez potrzeby! – zawołał. Poczem skinąwszy, abyśmy się na chwilkę zatrzymali sam zaś postąpił naprzód. – Lew – zawołał. Jakoż rzeczywiście jakiś zwierz szamotał się pochwycony mocnym postronkiem, przytwierdzonym do grubej gałęzi drzewa. Był to rzeczywiście lew, jakiego Mateusz Van Guitt tak gorąco pragnął, ale nie miał grzywy, gdyż te posiadają tylko lwy afrykańskie. Przednia jego łapa złapała się w pętlicę postronka, zwierz szarpał się straszliwie, ale nie mógł jej wydobyć. Pomimo upomnień dostawczy – kapitan chciał strzelić. – Nie strzelaj, kapitanie! nie strzelaj! – zaklinam cię. – Ależ… – Nie, nie, nie można, lew ten złapał się w moją łapkę, należy więc do mnie. Rzeczywiście była to tak zwana „łapka szubienica” bardzo łatwa do urządzenia a bardzo dowcipnie obmyślana. Do mocnej a zarazem giętkiej gałęzi drzewa przytwierdza się bardzo gruby postronek. Gałęź ta jest ku ziemi pochylona w ten sposób, aby niższy koniec postronka zakończony pętlicą był zahaczony w nacięcie kołka mocno wbitego w ziemię. Na tym kołku kładzie się przynętę tak ułożoną, aby chcąc jej dotknąć, zwierz musi włożyć w pętlicę łeb lub łapę. Gdy nawet lekko poruszy przynętę, postronek wysuwa się z kołka; gałąź podnosi się, zwierz jest pochwycony i w tejże chwili ciężki walec drewniany zsuwa się po sznurze, spada na pętlicę i tak mocno ją zaciąga, że powieszony zwierz w żaden sposób nie może jej rozluźnić i z niej się uwolnić. Łapki takie zastawiają w Indjach bardzo często i prawie zawsze skutecznie. Najczęściej zwierzę łapie się za szyję, co powoduje prawie natychmiastowe uduszenie, a jednocześnie ciężki drewniany cylinder przygniata mu głowę. Ale lew, na którego patrzyliśmy złapał się za łapę, był więc zdrów i żywy, a więc doskonale nadawał się do menażerji. Niewymownie ucieszony zdobyczą Van Guitt wysłał Kalaganiego do kraalu, aby sprowadzono klatkę. Dostawca nie spuszczał oczu ze lwa, obchodził go do koła trzymając się jednak w takiej odległości, aby go nie mógł dosięgnąć łapami, któremi rozwścieczony lew ciągle machał. W pół godziny bawoły przywiozły klatkę, do której nie bez trudności wprowadzono lwa i powróciliśmy do kraalu. Od owego dnia szczęście sprzyjało Mateuszowi Van Guitt. Dnia 11. sierpnia, aż dwa lamparty złapały się w tę zasadzkę na tygrysy, z której to wyzwoliliśmy dostawcę. Tak więc do całkowitego uzupełnienia menażerji brakło mu już tylko dwóch tygrysów. Nadszedł 15. sierpnia; pułkownik Munro nie wracał i żadnej nie dał o sobie wiadomości. Banks był bardzo o niego niespokojny. Zapytał Kalaganiego, który doskonale znał miejscowości leżące nad granicę nepalską, czy pułkownikowi nie grozi w tamtych okolicach jakie niebezpieczeństwo, ale ten upewnił go, że na pograniczach Tybetu nie ma już ani jednego ze stronników i towarzyszy Nany Sahiba i oświadczył, że bardzo żałuje, że pułkownik nie wziął go za przewodnika, gdyż mógłby być mu bardzo pożytecznym w kraju, którego wszystkie zakątki zna doskonale. Kapitan i Fox nie przestawali robić wycieczek w okolice Tarryani, i udało im się, choć nie bez narażenia się na niebezpieczeństwo, zabić znowu jeszcze trzy niewielkie tygrysy. Dwa zabił kapitan a trzeciego Fox. – Czterdzieści ośm! – rzekł kapitan, pragnący koniecznie dociągnąć do pięćdziesięciu. Trzydzieści dziewięć! – rzekł Fox smutnie – mniej o dziewięć. Za nic liczył panterę, która padła od jego kuli. Dnia 20. sierpnia złapał się nareszcie tygrys tak pożądany, w dół urządzony przez dostawcę, Zranił się wpadając w dół, ale nie tak niebezpiecznie jak to zwykle bywa. Za kilka dni mógł zostać wyleczony i zdrów dostawiony do Hamburga. Sposób łapania w doły powinien by być używany wtedy tylko, gdy chodzi o tępienie zwierząt, gdyż najczęściej pociąga za sobą ich śmierć, szczególniej jeśli wpadają w doły urządzane dla słoni, które mają zwykle 15 do 20 stóp głębokości. Na dziesięć tak złapanych zwierząt, jedno zaledwie nie odnosi śmiertelnych uszkodzeń. Obecnie brakował już tylko jeden tygrys Mateuszowi Van Guitt do skompletowania swojej menażerji, a pragnął schwytać go jak najprędzej, aby mógł wrócić do Bombaju. Tego ostatniego tygrysa mieliśmy wprawdzie złapać niezadługo, ale za jaką cenę! Muszę o tem obszerniej opowiedzieć, bo za to zwierzę zapłaciliśmy drogo – bardzo drogo. Za staraniem zatem kapitana Hod urządzona została wyprawa myśliwska. Wszystko zdawało się zapowiadać pomyślne łowy; niebo było pogodne, powietrze spokojne, księżyc przyświecał słabym blaskiem. Jeśli noc jest zbyt ciemna, dzikie zwierzęta bardzo niechętnie opuszczają nory, najbardziej lubią wychodzić, gdy księżyc po północy przyświeca słabym tylko blaskiem. Do wyprawy tej oprócz kapitana i mnie należą Fox i Storr, który coraz więcej nabierał zamiłowania do podobnych łowów, dostawca, Kalagani i kilku Hindusów. Pożegnawszy się z Banksem, który tym razem nam nie towarzyszył, opuściliśmy Steam-House około siódmej wieczorem, a o ósmej byliśmy w kraalu. Mateusz Van Guitt powitał nas bardzo serdecznie i zaraz zebraliśmy się na naradę, na której ułożono plan polowania. Stanęło na tem, że mieliśmy zaczaić się w parowie na wybrzeżach strumienia, o dwie mile od kraalu, w miejscu, w którem co noc ukazywała się para tygrysów. Nie urządzono tam żadnej przynęty, gdyż Hindusi tym razem uznali to za niepotrzebne, ponieważ wiedzieli, że i bez tego potrzeba ugaszenia pragnienia zmusza zwierzęta przybywać nad brzeg strumienia. Dopiero o północy mieliśmy opuścić kraal, pozostawało więc jeszcze parę godzin czasu. – Oddaję panom do rozporządzenia całe moje mieszkanie – rzekł Van Guitt, – ale radzę idźcie za moim przykładem i prześpijcie się trochę; sen doda nam sił do wyprawy. – Czy chce ci się spać? – zapytał mnie kapitan. – Nie; wolę przez tych parę godzin chodzić po lesie, niż zrywać się nagle ze snu. – Róbcie panowie co się wam podoba; mnie już się powieki gwałtem do snu kleją, muszę się przespać. Ziewnął potężnie, pożegnał nas skinieniem głowy i poszedł się położyć. – Cóż teraz będziemy robić? – zapytałem kapitana. – Spacerujmy po kraalu, – odrzekł, – noc prześliczna, będziemy rzeźwiejsi niż gdybyśmy przespali parę godzin, tem bardziej, że sen nie przyszedłby na zawołanie. Chodziliśmy więc po kraalu myśląc i rozmawiając. Storr położył się pod drzewem i spał smacznie; chikarisowie i woźnice także udali się na spoczynek; my dwaj tylko czuwaliśmy. Kraal był otoczony mocną palisadą i zamykał się doskonale, straż nie była zatem potrzebna. Kalagani poszedł sam upewnić się, czy brama dobrze zamknięta, poczem powiedziawszy nam dobranoc udał się do wspólnego z innymi Hindusami pomieszczenia. Cisza zaległa dokoła, i ludzie i zwierzęta w klatkach zatonęli w głębokim śnie. Rozmawiając zbliżyliśmy się do klatek. Tygrysy, lwy, pantery, lamparty spały w oddzielnych przegrodach. Mateusz Van Guitt dopiero po kilku tygodniach więzienia, gdy złagodniały nieco, łączył je z sobą, w pierwszych dniach niewoli rozwścieczone, niezawodnie rozszarpałyby się wzajemnie. Trzy lwy leżały nieruchomo skulone w półkole jakby wielkie koty; głowy ukryte całkiem prawie w futrze, tak, że zaledwie można je było odróżnić. Tygrysy nie spały tak spokojnie; oczy ich błyszczały w ciemności jak żarzące węgle; wielkie łapy wysuwały się od czasu do czasu, drapiąc kratę; był to sen krwiożerczych zwierząt, szarpiących swoje okowy. – Widać dręczą je przykre sny – rzekł z współczuciem kapitan. I pantery rzucały się i nie spały spokojnie. Gdyby nie klatka, biegałyby teraz spokojnie po lesie, lub około pastwisk, upatrując zdobyczy. Cztery lamparty spały spokojnie; dwoje z nich, samiec i samica, zajmowały jedną przegrodę, mogły więc mniemać, że znajdują się w swojej norze. Jedna przegroda była jeszcze pusta, w niej miał być pomieszczony ów szósty, nie dający się dotąd pojmać tygrys, którego Mateusz Van Guitt oczekiwał tak niecierpliwie, aby mógł nareszcie opuścić Tarryani. Po godzinnej przechadzce wewnątrz kraalu, usiedliśmy pod ogromną mimozą. Głuche milczenie zaległo las; nawet najlżejszy wietrzyk nie szemrał wśród liści. Tak na ziemi, jak w wysokich przestrzeniach, panował doskonały spokój i cisza; księżyc przyświecał połową tarczy. Przestawszy rozmawiać, siedzieliśmy z kapitanem obok siebie; jednakże sen nie ogarniał nas jeszcze, a tylko jakieś raczej moralne niż fizyczne obezwładnienie, którego wpływowi podlegamy podczas doskonałego spokoju przyrody. Po chwili kapitan rzekł do mnie, zniżając głos bezwiednie, jak gdyby z obawy zakłócenia ogólnej ciszy przyrody: – Wiesz co, Maucler, dziwi mnie to głuche milczenie. Zazwyczaj wśród nocy panuje gwar w lesie, rozlega się ryk i wycie dzikich zwierząt. Jeśli nie tygrysy i pantery, to szakale uwijają się. Kraal ten pełen żywych istot, powinienby przywabiać je tu setkami, a nie słychać nawet w największej oddali ani ich wycia, ani szelestu deptanych przez nie suchych liści i gałęzi. Gdyby Mateusz Van Guitt nie spał, dziwiłoby go to równie jak mnie. – Masz słuszność, kapitanie, – odpowiedziałem, – i doprawdy nie wiem, co jest powodem tej nieobecności dzikich zwierząt. Ale czuwajmy nad sobą, bo wkońcu sen nas zmorzy. – Otrząśnijmy się z senności, bo zbliża się czas, w którym mamy wyruszyć na naszą wyprawę. Zamilkliśmy znowu, marząc pół we śnie, pół na jawie; jak długo to trwało, nie umiem powiedzieć, aż nagle jakiś głuchy odgłos wyrwał nas z odrętwienia. Wyraźne jakieś wzburzenie objawiło się w klatkach dzikich zwierząt. Tak spokojne dotąd lwy, tygrysy, pantery, lamparty, zaczynały mruczeć i rzucać się w klatkach. Wszystkie powstały i kręcąc się w ogrodzeniach, nasłuchiwały i węszyły coś z zewnątrz, uderzając gniewnie o żelazne kraty klatek. – Co to znaczy? – zapytałem. – Nie wiem – odrzekł kapitan, – ale obawiam się, czy nie zwęszyły zbliżania się… Wtem nagle zewnątrz kraalu rozległ się straszny ryk i wycie. – Tygrysy! – krzyknął kapitan Hod, biegnąc ku mieszkaniu Mateusza Van Guitt. Ale wycie było tak przerażające i głośne, że w jednej chwili wszyscy mieszkańcy kraalu zerwali się jak jeden człowiek i dostawca ukazał wraz z nimi przed drzwiami. – Napad!… – krzyknął. – Tak i ja myślę, – rzekł kapitan Hod. – Trzeba się przekonać! – zawołał dostawca. I porywając drabinę, w mgnieniu oka przystawił ją do palisady i wbiegł na najwyższy jej szczebel. – Dziesięć tygrysów i dwanaście panter, – zawołał. – To nie żarty! – rzekł kapitan Hod, – wybieraliśmy się polować na nie, a one nas uprzedziły. – Do broni! do broni! – krzyknął handlarz. Wszyscy usłuchali jego komendy i nie uszło jeszcze dwadzieścia sekund, a wszyscy byliśmy gotowi dać ognia na pierwsze skinienie. Takie gromadne napady dzikich zwierząt zdarzają się w Indjach dość często. Bardzo często mieszkańcy miejcowości zwiedzanych przez tygrysy bywają oblężeni przez nie w swoich mieszkaniach, i niejednokrotnie oblegający wychodzą zwycięsko z napadu. Niebawem do głośnego ryku, dochodzącego z zewnątrz, dołączyło się przerażające wycie uwięzionych w klatkach. Kraal odpowiadał lasowi. Hałas był tak przeraźliwy, żeśmy się nie mogli słyszeć. – Na palisady! – krzyknął dostawca, komenderując raczej na migi niż głosem. W tejże chwili przerażone bawoły zaczęły się szarpać, chcąc zerwać się i uciec ze swego stanowiska; woźnice silili się daremnie, chcąc je przytrzymać. W tem brama, źle widać zamknięta, otworzyła się gwałtownie i gromada dzikich zwierząt wpadła do wnętrza kraalu. Dziwna rzecz, jak to się mogło stać, skoro Kalagani, tak jak codziennie, miał zamknąć drzwi i założyć żelazną sztabę! – Do mieszkania coprędzej!… – krzyknął Mateusz Van Guitt, wpadając do domu, który sam tylko zapewniał jakieś schronienie. Ale czy zdołamy do niego dobiec? Już padło na ziemię dwóch chikarysów napadniętych przez tygrysy. Inni, nie mogąc dobiec do domu, biegli po kraalu, szukając jakiegoś schronienia. Dostawca, Storr i sześciu Hindusów byli już w domu, którego drzwi zdołali zamknąć właśnie w chwili, gdy dwie pantery miały wpaść za nimi. Kalagani, Fox i inni, chwytając się gałęzi, wdrapywali się na najbliższe drzewa. Ja i kapitan Hod nie mogliśmy dobiec do domu. – Maucler! Maucler! – krzyknął kapitan Hod, któremu pantera pazurem rozszarpała prawą rękę. Uderzeniem ogona olbrzymi tygrys powalił mnie na ziemię, zerwałem się w chwili, gdy odwracał się, aby uderzyć na mnie i pobiegłem na pomoc kapitanowi. Nie pozostawało nam nic innego, jak wpaść do pustej przegrody w szóstej klatce i zamknąć kratę za sobą; ledwie zdążyliśmy się tam schronić, poczęły uderzać z głośnym rykiem o żelazne pręty klatki. A rozwścieczone godziły w nią tak zawzięcie, że klatka przechylana na kołach w tę i ową stronę o mało się nie przewróciła. Szczęściem tygrysy oddaliły się od niej niedługo, rzucając się na pewniejszą zdobycz. Straszna scena! a mogliśmy dobrze widzieć wszystko przez kraty klatki. – Świat się przewraca! – krzyknął z gniewem kapitan; – my w klatce a one na wolności… – A twoja rana, kapitanie? – Eh! to nic!… W tejże chwili rozległo się kilka wystrzałów. Padły one z domu, z przegrodzenia, w którem znajdował się Mateusz Van Guitt, za którym goniły dwa tygrysy i trzy pantery. Jedno z tych zwierząt padło ugodzone kulą wybuchającą, wystrzeloną zapewnie z karabina Storra. Inne zwierzęta rzuciły się odraz u na gromadę bawołów biedne te zwierzęta znalazły się bezbronne wobec tak strasznych wrogów, gdyż Fox, Kalagani i Hindusi nie mogli im przyjść z pomocą, ponieważ wspinając się na drzewo, porzucili broń. Wtedy i Hod dał ognia, wystawiwszy strzelbę przez kraty. Mimo częściowego ubezwładnienia jego prawego ramienia, które mu nie pozwalało na pewne celowanie, udało mu się zabić czterdziestego dziewiątego tygrysa. Rozszalałe bawoły biegały z rykiem po kraalu, daremnie rogami broniąc się tygrysom. Jednemu pantera wskoczyła na kark, szarpiąc pazurami łopatkę; rycząc z bolu, wybiegł za obręb kraalu. Pięć czy sześć innych, napadniętych przez tygrysy, poszło za jego śladem i znikło w lesie. Parę tygrysów rzuciło się za niemi, inne bawoły, które nie zdołały uciec, leżały rozszarpane na ziemi. I znowu z okien domu rozległy się wystrzały; ja z kapitanem nie próżnowaliśmy także, ale znów nowe zagrażało nam niebezpieczeństwo. Zwierzęta uwięzione w klatkach, podniecone toczącą się walką, rzucały się z niepohamowaną wściekłością; należało się obawiać, że rozbiją klatki. Klatka z tygrysami przewróciła się, przez chwilę myślałem, że uciekły, połamawszy żelazne pręty, na szczęście obawa była próżną; klatka przewróciła się tylko, a że padła na stronę zakratowaną, więc zamknięte w niej tygrysy nie mogły już nic widzieć, co się działo wokoło nich. Jeden tygrys wielkim skokiem w górę zdołał uczepić się pazurami gałęzi drzewa, na które schroniło się dwóch czy trzech chikarisów; pochwycił najbliższego i ściągnął go na ziemię. – Ale strzelajcie przecież, – wołał kapitan Hod do dostawcy i jego towarzyszy, zapominając, że ci nie mogą go dosłyszeć. My już nie mogliśmy udzielić żadnej pomocy: wystrzeliwszy naboje, mogliśmy być tylko biernymi widzami walki. W przegrodzie obok nas, zamknięty ogromny tygrys tak gwałtownie rzucał się i miotał, iż klatka najpierw zachwiała się silnie, aż się niebawem przewróciła. Potłuczeni zdołaliśmy podnieść się na kolana. Przegrody nie pękły. ale nie mogliśmy teraz nic widzieć. Słyszeliśmy tylko przerażający krzyk, ryki i wycie. Zdawało się, że szaleje coraz krwawsza walka. Co się tam działo? pytaliśmy. Czy zwierzęta pouciekały z klatek, czy rzuciły się na Mateusza Van Guitt?… Czyby pantery i tygrysy dostały się na drzewa i mordowały Hindusów?… Cały kwadrans przetrwaliśmy w takiem położeniu, którego minuty wydawały nam się długie jak wieki. Nareszcie odgłos walki zaczął powoli przycichać, ryk i wycie były słabsze, tygrysy zamknięte w przyległych obok nas przegrodach nie rzucały się tak wściekle; czyżby mordy już ustały? Wtem usłyszeliśmy, że z trzaskiem zamknięto drzwi kraalu, a potem Kalagani zaczął przyzywać nas głośno. Fox także krzyczał co miał sił: – Panie kapitanie!… panie kapitanie!… – Jestem tu! – odezwał się kapitan. Posłyszano go i wnet uczuliśmy, że klatka się podnosi. Za chwilę byliśmy wolni. – Fox! Storr! – krzyczał kapitan, zaniepokojony o swych towarzyszy. – Jesteśmy! jesteśmy! – odpowiedzieli. Żaden nie był ranionym; Mateusz Van Guitt i Kalagani także wyszli cało. Na ziemi leżały zabite dwa tygrysy i pantera, inne zwierzęta wybiegły z kraalu, którego bramę zamknął teraz Kalagani. Byliśmy więc już zupełnie bezpieczni. Szczęściem żaden z jeńców dostawcy nie zdołał wyrwać się z klatki, a nadto młody tygrys złapał się jakby w pułapkę w przewracającą się klatkę, która upadła na niego. Tak więc pozyskał brakującego mu jeszcze tygrysa – ale jakże go drogo kosztował. Pięć bawołów rozszarpały mu dzikie zwierzęta, inne uciekły, a trzech Hindusów strasznie pokaleczonych leżało na ziemi, brocząc we krwi.